Monstrous
by cojiesmama
Summary: A Hawkescentered story with a sprinkling of DL because that's my specialty. First 2 chapters up!
1. Chapter 1

The end of a work day for a CSI in New York.

Mac Taylor steps out of his SUV and goes to his trunk. He pulls out a long, leather box --- shaped oddly like a weapon. He walks casually into a dark alley and opens a door.

Jazz music plays in the room as Mac enters. A group of men raise their beer mugs to him and he acknowledges them with a smile. A waitress nods at his direction and Mac gives her a playful wink. On a table, he puts down the leather case and opens it. He takes out the object in the case.

It's a bass guitar.

On stage, he sees the saxophonist take his seat as the guy on the piano nod at him to come over. Mac slings the guitar around him and walks towards the stage.

It's another Wednesday night gig for Detective Taylor.

Stella Bonasera, meanwhile, stands in the middle of the street looking at a marquee in front of a movie house. She is in deep thought. A man taps on her shoulder. She spins around, surprised.

It's Detective Don Flack, carrying what appears to be a barrel of popcorn in his right hand and a gallon of soda on his left.

"It's either Talladega Nights or Saw II" Stella said, pointing at the marquee.

"Can't go wrong with Will Ferrell" Flack answered.

Stella nods her head and proceeds to fall in line as Flack sips from his soda.

On the other side of Manhattan, Danny Messer is about to call it a day as he lied in his bed with just his boxers on. Right beside him is his cordless phone. He has been staring at it for about ten, twenty minutes, begging him to dial the oft-dialed number of one Lindsay Monroe.

Danny ignores the phone as he turns off his bedside lamp.

"Just do it, you idiot" he whispered to himself as he grabs the cordless phone.

To his surprise, the phone rang in his hand. He answers it.

"Turn on the TV" a woman's voice said on the other line. Danny smiled.

"It's late, Montana" Danny said, pretending to be annoyed.

A couple of blocks away, Lindsay Monroe was also in her bed, wearing an oversized shirt and jammies, her TV filling her dark room with light.

"Kelly Clarkson is on Leno" Lindsay spoke on her phone "Now tell me that Adam's wrong and that I do not look like her"

Danny laughs. He finds his remote and turns on his TV. Kelly Clarkson is indeed on Leno. "Adam's wrong. You don't look like her"

"Can you say condescending?" Lindsay said. "Fine, I won't bother you anymore"

"Too late, I'm up" Danny said, his voice all excited. "How was your day".

Lindsay's eyes twinkled with delight --- Four little words made it all worthwhile.

But in the NYPD locker room, Sheldon Hawkes was just beginning another shift. He had only taken a one-hour break to have dinner, take a shower and stock his kit before he goes back to the lab.

As he closes his locker door, he receives a text message on his phone.

_Do you believe in jumping the void? _, the message read.

The message came from "Ophelia"

Hawkes seemed very pleased. Was it with the text itself or the texter?

Hawkes texted back.

_I believe that every action has a consequent reaction._ Hawkes answered.

_You and your science_. Ophelia responded.

Hawkes took a deep breath and began typing away, his phone warm in his hand.

_I believe in uncertainty. Everything is uncertain until you've collected evidence of certainty. In effect, we're always encountering voids we need to jump._ Hawkes thought his answer was completely smart.

_Like you. You're a void to be jumped._ Ophelia texted back.

Hawkes laughed. _I hope it's the good kind._

Just then Detective Jennifer Angell knocks on the locker room door.

"We got another one, Doc" she said. "Same M.O. as the others"

"Couple shot in the head while making out in a car. Girl's left breast mutilated. Bullet casings marked with the letter H." Hawkes recited.

"That's the one" Angell answered.

Hawkes picked up his kit. "Bring it".


	2. Chapter 2

Sprawled on the huge white table at the center of the lab are the disturbing photos of the victims of Hawkes' and Angell's serial killer.

"Couple #1" Angell starts "Devon Morris and Estelle Jones. Devon was shot in the temple, shattering the glass window."

"Estelle Jones was then stabbed twenty times and her left breast was exposed and mutilated. We recovered the shell casing from Devon's shooting with the letter 'H' carved onto it". Hawkes concluded.

"Next couple, Jordan Zweineger and William "Leann" Durst. Homosexual German couple. Jordan was shot in the head --- shell casing with the 'H' was recovered. William, or Leann as he/she would like to believe herself to be, was stabbed 100 times, her left breast" Angell looks up at Hawkes "as amazing her boob job was…"

Hawkes smiled.

"… Was also mutilated" Angell continued.

"Killer made a mistake with Zweineger and Durst, thought they were a heterosexual couple" Hawkes said "until he ripped open Durst's panties…."

"….And found out that he's packing" Angell said.

"And now we have Orlando Sales and Geena Bailey." Hawkes said "But he's getting sloppy. We got DNA and prints"

Angell nodded "Strand of hair on Bailey's seat. Print on the car window".

"Not hits on AFIS or CODIS" Hawkes concluded.

Hawkes feels something vibrating in his pocket. It's his phone. It's another text from Ophelia.

_Why do people do what they do?_

Angell looks at the halls and sees Mac. "I have an idea, but I have to run it by Mac first. You good?" she asks Hawkes.

Hawkes smiled, pleased by the fact that he could be somewhat alone with Ophelia. "Sure. I'll be right here"

Hawkes texted back. _What do you mean?_

Hawkes put the phone down on the table and crossed his arms. He stared at it for about three minutes when it lights up again.

_I was at the produce section at the grocery across the street. And a woman took an apple and then sniffed it, she inhaled the apple smell for about a minute or so. And then she didn't buy it, _the message read.

Hawkes laughed. Ophelia had the weirdest yet most interesting messages. He loved that she observed the simplest things that Hawkes hardly ever notices in his busy day.

_I guess she didn't want to commit to it_ Hawkes answered.

_If that woman couldn't commit to an apple _ , Ophelia texted back, _what are her chances of ever committing to a lifestyle? A career ? A lover?_

Hawkes nodded his head. Out in the hall, he sees Angell and Mac finishing their conversation and walking towards him. He texted back frantically.

_If it's any consolation, I don't sniff around._ Hawkes answered.

"Hawkes" Mac and Angell had walked in. Hawkes returns his phone in his pocket. "the attacks are in a one-mile radius from Central Park, correct?"

"Yes, Mac" Hawkes answered. "In fact the Sales-Bailey attack was just 500 feet from the Morris-Jones attack"

"So your idea might actually pan out" Mac turns back to Angell.

"What idea?" Hawkes asks.

"Entrapment" Angell said "We'll set up two of our detectives somewhere in a car in Central Park, wait for the killer to approach them. Once he's within three feet from them, we pounce"

Hawkes nodded. "It's 2am. Where will we get two undercovers who will pose as a couple to come here at that short a time?"

Mac smiled a wicked little smile. "Why get two undercovers to pose as a couple when

you can get two CSIs that are an actual couple?"

Hawkes chuckled. "I have them on speed dial"


End file.
